


Waffley Cute This Morning

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry cooking the only thing he knows how too - Breakfast, Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sappy Barry, Sleepy Iris, Sleepy Len, Sleepy Mick, established poly relationship, married westallen, poly couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Untangling from one another, Move and Barry both turn their heads to see Iris standing a few feet from them, Mick’s grey Henley falling off her left shoulder, hair pulled up into a messy bun, with a sleepily, dazed Len swaying gently just behind her.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Iris West
Kudos: 11





	Waffley Cute This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

Barry can’t help and hum, swinging his hips as he dances his way across the kitchen, carrying over the bowl of fruit in his left and a bowl of whipped cream in his right. He knew he was moving just a touch off beat from the song that was playing on the radio, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care, as he bobbed his head.

Nothing could bring his mood down now that Len and Mick were back home from their time aboard the Time Ship.

“I should’a brought my wallet, pay fer the show I’m gettin’.”

Jumping, Barry flashed his stuff over to the table, safely putting it down, before spinning around, lips stretching into a wide, nearly blindingly bright smile at Mick. He watches as Mick leans against the doorway and moves his arms up to crossover his bare chest. He looked as if he’d just rolled out of bed, lines from the pillows still visible on his cheeks.

Bouncing over, Barry tossed his arms around Mick’s neck before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips. Though Mick wasted no time dropping his own arms down, left moving to wrap quickly around Barry’s trim waist, while his right hand came up and cupped Barry’s cheek, drawing him into a much longer, deeper kiss.

It was a few moments before they pulled apart only enough, so they could softly murmur good morning to one another. Shifting slightly, Barry rests his forehead against Mick’s, and lets out a soft, content hum from being wrapped up in his lover’s arms. “Why’re you up so early,” he whispers, voice full of love and affection.

“Couldn’t keep still, didn’t wanna wake ’em up,” Mick rumbles back, running his thumb along Barry’s cheek, back and forth a few times before pulling Barry back in for another, shorter, kiss before pulling back and rumbling quietly against Barry’s lips, “Why you up so early?”

Shrugging as he moved his head to tuck into Mick’s neck, Barry just breathed deeply for a few moments. “Wanted to make breakfast for you guys, give you a chance to relax.”

“You could have just run to the bakery. The one down on 8th we all love.”

Untangling from one another, Move and Barry both turn their heads to see Iris standing a few feet from them, Mick’s grey Henley falling off her left shoulder, hair pulled up into a messy bun, with a sleepily, dazed Len swaying gently just behind her.

“I figured homemade would be more romantic,” Barry mumbles, his cheeks flushing as his eyes fell down towards Iris and Len’s sock clad feet.

“Barry,” Iris rasps out, voice sleep rough, but full of love, as she smiles brightly at her husband before shaking her head gently at him. Reaching back, she hooked her left hand into Len’s dark blue shirt to tug him along with her as she ambled over to her lovers.

As soon as she reached them, she drops Len’s shirt as she sends Mick a small, warm smile as she moves, gently grabbing Barry’s face in both her hands, pulling him down to give him a quick, but warm kiss, as Mick reaches over and does the same to a still very sleep confused Len.

“Should really get some coffee in him,” Barry whispers as he and Iris pull apart. Mick grunts in agreement, as he moves to step away from Barry, his left hand reaching down to squeeze Iris’s hip as she steps around the younger pair, and guides Len over to sit at the dining table.

“Should really do that,” Iris agrees, and moves over to help Mick with Len, while Barry zips back over to make the waffles from the batter he had prepared earlier. As soon as they had Len seated, leaned over the table as he drifted back off to sleep, Iris pulled Mick into a quick, harder kiss. They together for a moment before they detangled so Mick could assist Barry with cooking and Iris could go about getting Len’s coffee and slowly waking him up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
